Sweet Demon
by YaoiChic
Summary: This is my book of Blue Exorcist yaoi lemons. Yeah, it's all smut guys. Just be warned. There are characters from the manga and also events that have only happened in the manga that are briefly mentioned.
1. Lightning x Rin

I love this ship, yet no one ships it. I just love how interested Lightning is in Rin. Even if it is just because Rin is half-demon. It's still free game for fanfiction. Also, I've been listening to dubstep all day. I don't know why, but listening to dubstep gives me ideas for yaoi fanfics.

DEMONSDEMONSDEMONSDEMONSDEMONSDEMONSDEMONSDEMONS

Rin stood in the middle of Lightning's room. At least it was clean. The last time he was here, it was messy and he was pretty sure he'd seen a brutally severed goat head surrounded in flies. It had smelled like horse shit and miasma, too. Now, everything was clean and the room smelled fresh. Rin could actually see the floor.

Lightning himself was sitting at his desk in a chair. He was in his usual get up-tan t shirt, black over shirt, dark green trousers, black combat boots, and fingerless gloves. His hat was on the bookshelf. His wild, messy, medium-long hair was covering his eyes, like always. Rin didn't think he'd ever seen the man's eyes. Lightning, over all, was pretty mysterious to Rin.

Said man got up from his chair to greet Rin. He shook Rin's hand. Then he proceeded to walk in a circle around Rin. Rin suddenly felt nervous. He knew Lightning was interested in him because he was a half demon. His eyes widened when he heard Lightning's soft murmur of "You are truly one of a kind." Rin felt his cheeks heat up. He knew he was probably blushing.

"You are a very interesting creature. Your different from Mephisto. Maybe it's because you're half human." Lightning absentmindedly stated. He looked into Rin's eyes. Rin's eyes widened. Lightning's eyes were a bright blue with slitted puppies. They were almost...demonic.

He yelped and jumped when he felt a gentle hand on his tail. He prepared himself since everyone seemed intent to pull his tail all the damn time. However, the hard pull never came. Instead, he felt Lightning stroke the fur. Shivers erupted all over his body. He stood there in the middle of the room, frozen.

Lightning stroked the demon boy's tail again, and this time, Rin let out a moan. It felt so good to have his tail stroked in such a way. He started trembling. Lightning chuckled and kept stroking the appendage. He used his other hand to stroke the base of Rin's tail where skin met fur. Rin let out a choked gasp. Fuck I won't last much longer.

Lightning was grinning while he practically molested Rin. His assumptions were right. If you pull the tail hard, it hurts like hell. If you be gentle and stroke it, it gives them immense pleasure. He could tell Rin wasn't going to last very long. Nobody has ever done this to him and Lightning could tell he was a virgin. It was pretty obvious. I'll be gentle with him.

Rin was barely able to stand up, he was trembling so much. Pleasure was racing through his veins. Nobody has ever touched his tail like this. They'd only pulled it, which hurt like Hell. Nobody had molested Rin either. He was still pure as snow. He'd never even masterbated for Christ's sake! This wasn't all new to him. He knew about sex and all that shit. He'd just never felt like this.

Rin's knees gave out and he started to fall. Lightning caught him around the waist with one arm. He lowered them to the floor. He positioned Rin so the demon boy was sitting between his legs. Rin's back was against Lightning's chest. He could feel the older man's heartbeat through his chest.

Lightning continued stroking the tail, putting more pressure in his strokes. He used his other free hand to untie the tie and undo the buttons on Rin's school uniform shirt. When he was done, he left the shirt on. He slid his free hand up Rin's chest. Rin shuddered. Lightning's hand left a burning trail where ever it went. He felt Lightning put his chin on Rin's shoulder.

Lightning nuzzled the spot under Rin's pointed ear. "Mmm, so strong at such a young age. You poor boy. You never asked for all this to happen, did you?" Lightning whispered. He was incapable of feeling real emotions since he had been born. But Rin, Rin made him feel something. He didn't know what, but he wanted to feel more of it. He wanted to be able to feel. He always acted like it never bothered him, but truthfully, it did.

Rin looked over his shoulder at Lightning. "No. I didn't." Rin answered in a whisper. Lightning leaned forward farther. Their lips connected. Rin closed his eyes and opened his mouth to Lightning. Lightning slipped his tongue into Rin's mouth. Their tongues danced. Rin moaned into the kiss. He'd never kissed anyone before. This was his first kiss. He was glad this was his first kiss. He'd gotten over Shiemi a while ago.

He felt Lightning dip his hand lower. He moaned when he felt Lightning's hand rubbing his hard on through the cloth of his pants. Lightning pulled away. They both panted. Lightning grinned at Rin. "For your first kiss, that was really good." he said. Rin grinned right back. "It's that obvious huh?" he asked. Lightning laughed. "You should be proud of yourself. Most teenagers these days are having sex or have had sex in seventh grade." Lightning told him. Rin chuckled and leaned up for another kiss.

Their lips connected briefly before Rin broke it, choking out a broken moan. Lightning had undone his pants and was stroking his dick. He threw his head back and moaned louder. He writhed as Lightning kept stroking both his tail and his dick. Lightning was enjoying how Rin writhed under his ministrations. He sucked on a spot on the back of Rin's neck, making Rin let out a sound that sounded like a whine and a moan at the same time.

Rin was a mess. His eyes clenched shut, red blush on his cheeks, one hand clutching at Lightning's wrist of the hand that was stroking his dick and the other hand clenched in the older man's trousers. His mouth was open and making so many sinful noises. His back arched as he was overstimulated constantly. His head was thrown back over Lightning's shoulder.

Lightning stopped his ministrations and repositioned them. Rin was now leaning up against the wall with his legs bent at the knees and spread wide enough for Lightning to fit between them. Lightning leaned down and licked the head of Rin's dick. Rin moaned. Lightning sucked on the head. Rin cried out. "L-Lightning! Th-that's...I can't...Agck!"

Lightning took Rin into his mouth and sucked. Rin was back to writhing again. Lightning took a hold of his tail once more and resumed stroking it. Lightning suddenly deep throated Rin. Rin screamed and came in Lightning's mouth. Lightning swallowed all of the cum Rin was shooting down his throat. It tasted sweet. Lightning didn't really mind it anyways.

Lightning didn't pull off. He kept sucking, making Rin keen. Lightning shoved two fingers into the boy's mouth. Rin hesitated for a moment before figuring out what he was supposed to do. He grabbed Lightning's wrist and sucked on the fingers vigorously. Lightning chuckled around the appendage in his mouth. Rin was hard again.

He pulled his fingers out of Rin's mouth and pulled off of his dick. Rin looked at him, smirking. He was devilishly handsome. Lightning grinned and leaned forward, kissing the demon boy roughly. Rin loved it. He loved the roughness Lightning had. He kissed back just as roughly. He pulled Lightning closer to him. Lightning laughed when he pulled away. "You're needy aren't you?" he asked, chuckling. Rin grinned deviously and nodded.

Lightning leaned down once again. He took ahold of Rin's ankles and pulled hard. Rin cried out as he was dragged onto his back on the floor. He was about to growl at Lightning when he felt something warm, wet, and slick on the rim of his entrance. His eyes widened and he let a choked gasp out.

Lightning lapped at his entrance. He heard Rin whine and felt his muscles stiffen. He was holding Rin's legs up by holding the back of his knees up. Rin arched his back off the wooden floor and let out a bunch of strangled moans and gasps. His head was thrown back against the floor. Lightning grinned. Then he slipped his tongue inside Rin's entrance.

Rin let out a scream. It felt so good. He writhed on the floor while Lightning thrust his tongue in and out of Rin's ass. He couldn't take it. He was too sensitive. He moaned loudly as he was tongue fucked by Lightning. Lightning sucked on the entrance. "Gh! L-Lightning! I-I'm...KYAAAAAAAAAAA!" Rin shrieked as he came a second time.

Lightning kept on tonguing Rin through his second orgasm. He reached up and pumped more cum out of Rin, making it more intense. When Rin was done, he lay limp, tired from cumming twice in such a short period of time. This was his first time. It didn't take much to make him cum if you hit just the right spots.

Lightning shook Rin out of his dazed state when he inserted a finger into his entrance. Rin let out that strange moan/whine again. He squirmed as Lightning loosened him up. It didn't really hurt. It was just strange. But, given the fact he was pretty oversensitive by now, Rin was practically drunk on sex. Lightning added another finger making Rin moan.

Since Rin was taking being fingered so well, Lightning added another finger. He thrust his fingers in and out of Rin's ass repeatedly. Rin jolted when he felt white hot pleasure race through his veins. "Hah!" Rin wheezed, eyes wide and muscles tensed in surprise. Lightning grinned and stopped thrusting his fingers. He simply just pressed down on Rin's prostate, sending Rin into a frenzy. He threw his head back and arched his back off the floor. "Ahn! L-Lightning, I~! Agck! L-Lightning, I can't, LIGHTNING!" Rin cried out, writhing around, trying to decide whether he wanted Lightning to stop or keep going. He just wanted release. He needed it. He couldn't take the pleasure overwhelming his senses.

Lightning quite enjoyed seeing Rin in this state, so he continued to press down repeatedly on Rin's prostate. Rin started screaming, arching his back even higher off the floor and dying to do something to relieve the pressure on his pleasure spot. Lightning leaned over Rin. He leaned down and sucked on a nipple, twisting and pulling at the other one. Rin had tears running down his face now. It was too much, too much, too much! All he could do was scream and writhe under Lightning.

Lightning finally stopped his ministrations, leaving Rin frustrated and hot. His blush extended all the way down to the top of his chest now. Lightning thought it was cute. He took all his own clothes off, taking Rin's pants and underwear off as well. He picked Rin up, making Rin wrap his legs around Lightning's waist. Lightning pressed Rin up against the wall, keeping the demon boy up with his own weight.

Lightning entered Rin in one swift thrust. Rin cried out at the pain. Lightning gave him a bit of time to adjust. Rin could feel Lightning shaking, trying to restrain himself from just thrusting roughly into Rin immediately. Rin nodded, letting Lightning know it was okay.

Lightning started out slow, but eventually got faster. "So tight." Lightning groaned. Rin moaned, holding Lightning as close to his body as he could. His arms were around Lightning's neck and he was pulling man as close to him as he could. Lightning's face was buried in the crook of Rin's neck. He was making marks there. Rin was moaning loudly every time his prostate was hit.

Rin felt his tail being stroked and tugged at the same time of his prostate being hit and he was sent over the edge, cumming all over their stomachs. Rin bit Lightning's shoulder hard enough to break the skin as he came for the third time that night. Lightning groaned and came inside of Rin. Rin mewled at the feeling of Lightning's hot cum filling his insides and painting them white. Lightning bit Rin's shoulder hard enough to break the skin.

They both just stayed there for a moment, panting. Then, Lightning pulled out of Rin and carried the boy to his bed. He laid them both down. Rin latched himself onto Lightning's side, using his arm as a pillow and settling his hand on the older man's chest. Lightning crawled on all fours over Rin, licking up the boy's cum. Lightning gasped as he felt Rin lap up the blood that was running from the bite mark on his shoulder. He shuddered as the warm tongue dipped into the wounds where Rin's fangs had dug into the flesh.

"Ngh, Rin..." He said, his voice strained. Rin kept licking up all the blood that spilled from the wound. Lightning straddled Rin and rocked his hips, rubbing their newly awakened erections together. They both moaned, rocking faster and harder against each other. They craved release, needed it. They panted and rutted until they both came. Rin let out a low moan and Lightning groaned loudly.

Lightning fell on top of Rin. Rin didn't really mind. Since he had demonic strength, Lightning weighed pretty much nothing to him. They both panted. Once he caught his breath, Lightning pushed himself off of Rin, laying down beside him. Then he pulled Rin over to him. One hand held Rin's side while the other held Rin's thigh as he licked all the cum off of Rin's torso. Rin hummed. He took a rag off the desk and wiped the cum off of Lightning's torso. He tossed it in the dirty clothes hamper and he and Lightning settled in.

Rin climbed on top of Lightning and lay on top of the older man's body. Lightning chuckled. He pulled the blankets over them and settled his hands around Rin's body on the small of his back. They fell asleep peacefully.

DEMONSDEMONSDEMONSDEMONSDEMONSDEMONSDEMONSDEMONS

Please comment! Tell me what ships you want me to do and I'll make it work. Later!


	2. Mephisto x Rin x Amaimon

I love this ship so much.

DEMONSDEMONSDEMONSDEMONSDEMONSDEMONSDEMONSDEMONS

Rin was in his dorm room studying for the exorcist exams. He was getting nervous. It was only a month away now. He was also getting frustrated. Why? Because of his brother. Yukio went on a mission almost every day during the nighttime after cram school ended. Rin and Yukio had fought multiple times, then stopped talking altogether. But that didn't mean Rin didn't want to at least see him. To make sure he was safe. It was Rin's job as a big brother, wasn't it?

Rin shook himself out of his thoughts and focused on his work. Suddenly, a pink puff of smoke appeared in the middle of the room. Mephisto stood there with Amaimon. Rin raised an eyebrow. "What, did you want to play again?" Rin deadpanned at the green demon. Mephisto grinned. "Actually, I want join in on the fun too." He said slyly. Rin got the feeling they were thinking of two different kinds of fun.

Then, Amaimon moved so fast that Rin couldn't see him. He sat on Rin's lap, grabbed his wrists, and pinned them above his head. Rin went wide eyed. "What the Hell?! Let me go, dammit!" Rin said, struggling against the strong grip on his wrists. Mephisto grinned he took the book, pencil, and paper off of the bed and placed it on Rin's desk. Then he walked over to the bed and joined. Amaimon pulled Rin's upper body forwards and Mephisto slid in behind him, also grabbing hold of Rin's wrists from the Earth king.

"W-What are you doing?" Rin asked nervously. Mephisto nuzzled his neck. "We're claiming what's ours before Lucifer claims you too. He already claimed your brother." Amaimon explained. "Wait a minute, Lucifer claimed Yukio?! How does this claiming thing work exactly?" Rin exclaimed. "You have to either scent the mate of your choosing or you have to bite them on the shoulder. Don't ask why. Demonology is very strange." Mephisto told him.

Shivers broke out all over Rin's body when Mephisto sucked a mark onto his neck. He gasped when he felt his tail being stroked. He let out a moan. He'd never felt pleasure from his tail before. Only pain, because for some reason, everybody who grabbed it just had the undeniable urge to pull the appendage. Rin felt himself get hard. Amaimon apparently felt it too, because he rocked his hips against Rin, making the younger mewl. "Nnnn, Aniue~!" Rin moaned. Mephisto and Amaimon looked at the boy surprised for a second. Usually, Rin just called them by their names.

Amaimon rocked his hips harder, going slow. He also decided to take his shirt and vest off. Mephisto kept stroking his tail. He wouldn't last long. Rin bucked his hips unintentionally. Mephisto pulled the tie off and unbuttoned the school uniform shirt. Amaimon leaned forward and started sucking on a pink nipple while pinching and twisting the other one with his hand. He stopped rocking against Rin and instead scooted back a little and reached into the younger demon's pants. He stroked Rin's dick, and Rin choked out a surprised moan.

Mephisto grinded against Rin's ass. Rin moaned, feeling Mephisto's hard on through his pants. "Ngh~! I can't take much more!" Rin moaned out, barely able to form a coherent sentence. Amaimon kept pumping him and Mephisto kept stroking his tail, putting more pressure on the appendage. Amaimon dug his nail into the slit. Rin threw his head back onto Mephisto's shoulder, letting out a low moan as he came, ribbons of white covering his and Amaimon's stomachs.

Rin panted, eyes half lidded, cheeks flushed. "Hmm, he actually lasted longer than I thought." Amaimon stated. He lifted his hand to his mouth and started licking the cum off of it. "Even if he is a virgin, he's still a demon, so he lasts longer than a normal human would." Mephisto responded, pulling Amaimon's hand closer to him so he could lick off the rest of the cum.

Mephisto said his little chant "Eins Zwei Drei." and snapped his fingers. Suddenly they were in Mephisto's bedroom and also naked. He had a king sized bed that they could all fit on. Mephisto positioned Rin on his hands and knees. Amaimon was behind him and Mephisto was in front. Amaimon started lapping at Rin's entrance. Rin tensed up, eyes widening. Mephisto chuckled at the expression.

The older demon tilted Rin's chin up with his finger. He grinned at the boy. "Be a good boy and do me a favor would you?" he said. Rin nodded. He leaned forward and licked Mephisto's dick, sending shivers down his spine. He eventually started sucking the head. Mephisto groaned. This kid was good with his mouth.

Rin moaned when Amaimon pushed his tongue through his entrance. Amaimon's tongue was longer than a regular human's, so he could reach farther with it. Rin started rocking his hips back while blowing Mephisto. Mephisto could have cum just from watching his brothers go at it. And the vibrations he got when Rin moaned were so good.

Amaimon knew he'd hit Rin's prostate when Rin pulled off Mephisto's dick and moaned, arching his back and throwing his head back. Mephisto came, groaning. Just that sight alone was enough. When he regained his senses, Rin was rocking his hips back faster than before and Amaimon was gripping his hips, thrusting his tongue in and out of Rin's hole. Rin was moaning louder. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes were clenched shut. A line of drool trailed from the corner of his mouth.

Mephisto licked up the drool and thrust his tongue into the boy's open mouth. Rin kissed back, their tongues twisting in a lewd dance. Amaimon grabbed the tail swishing in front of his face and dug his nail into it. Rin broke his kiss with Mephisto and screamed, cumming again, harder than before. Mephisto grabbed him under his arms to keep him from collapsing into his own mess. Mephisto simply snapped his fingers and the mess was gone.

Rin looked up at him with teary eyes. "Aniki..." he said, leaning forward to kiss the older demon. Mephisto held Rin in his lap. While they French kissed, Mephisto thrust two fingers roughly up Rin's ass. Rin made another whine/moan, but didn't show any signs of pain, so Mephisto prepared him further. Amaimon watched from the pillows as Rin grinded his hips down onto the fingers and whimpered, breaking the kiss. He looked at Mephisto, begging. "Please, Mephisto~! I want it so bad! Fuck me as hard as you can!" Rin begged, pulling Mephisto down to him, so close their noses touched.

Well who was Mephisto to deny his needy little brother? He positioned Rin on his hands and knees. He thrust all the way in and gave Rin no time to adjust before thrusting hard into him. Rin didn't seem to need time to adjust. ' Damn, this boy takes cock like a pro. It's hard to believe he's a virgin. Or _was_.' Mephisto thought.

"Ahn~! Harder! Fuck me harder, Aniki!" Rin moaned. Mephisto obliged, thrusting harder. Rin screamed when his prostate was hit. His arms gave out and his front half collapsed onto the bed. Rin clutched the sheets as Mephisto nailed his prostate on every thrust. Amaimon chose that moment to come over and join them. He pulled Rin up so he was sitting up and leaning against him. He kissed the demon boy hard. Rin moaned loudly as they kissed roughly.

Amaimon moved from his mouth to his neck. He made more marks there. He worked his way down Rin's chest and back up. He mouthed at the boy's collarbone. Rin wrapped his arms around Amaimon's shoulders. Amaimon rubbed their cocks together, making Rin keen and mewl.

Rin felt his release get closer, pressure building up in his stomach like a coiling spring. Amaimon grabbed his dick and started stroking it. Rin came, screaming. Amaimon also came at the same time as Rin, biting the boy's shoulder. Mephisto came, feeling Rin tighten up around him, and bit Rin's other shoulder.

Rin immediately collapsed into a boneless heap against Amaimon. Amaimon caught him. He laid Rin and himself down against the pillows. Mephisto got a wet rag and cleaned them all off. He laid down on the other side of Rin as Amaimon licked all the cum out of the boy's ass. Rin shifted and whined in his sleep. Mephisto chuckled. He licked the blood running down the youngest demon's shoulders. Those would heal, but other demons would be able to see them.

They all fell asleep snuggled close together.


	3. Rin x Yukio: Classroom

Hey guys! This is the third story in my series of one shots. This time,Rin and Yukio are doing it in the classroom. I found an image and it was so hot and it also gave me inspiration to make this one. I was trying to think of another place they could have sex besides their dorm. And as I always say, Here is another peice of Sin, my lovelies.

Rin was actually doing better with his grades now that he had started studying with Bon and Konekomeru. He got a B on his last test in Yukio's class. He was very proud of himself.

Yukio almost laughed at the look on his brothers face when he saw his test score. He looked so proud of himself.

At the end of the class, Rin was the last one out. He was about to sling his sword onto his back when his brother set a hand on it and took it from him and set it gently on the desk. Rin sent a questioning glance to his brother. Yukio smiled softly. He pushed Rin up against the wall and kissed him.

Rin gave in immediately. He liked being dominated. It was like he didn't have the world on his shoulders for once. It was nice to let go. He pulled himself closer to Yukio. Yukio grinned into the kiss. He pulled away. "Good job." he murmured. Rin smiled.

He reached over and locked the door to the classroom. Then he pulled Yukio in for another kiss. He started unbuttoning the exorcist coat that the younger brother always wore. He pushed the coat off Yukio's shoulders. He pulled away to look at his younger brother. He always thought Yukio looked hotter without the coat.

Yukio smirked. "Like what you see?" he asked. Rin nodded, nuzzling his brother's neck. Demons had a strong urge to scent their mate when mating. It showed other demons that that person was theirs and if anyone besides them tried to mate that person, they would be torn to shreds. Rin unbuttoned the top buttons on Yukio's school dress shirt. He sucked at a certain spot to make a mark, where he knew Yukio's scent emanated from him, and rubbed their scent glands together. Yukio smelled like Vanilla.

Yukio purred. "Scenting me? So possessive." Yukio said. Rin growled in response. Yukio chuckled. He turned his head and licked the shell of Rin's ear. Rin shivered. Yukio pulled Rin close again. He took a hold of Rin's tail. Rin mewled as Yukio stroked the soft fur.

Oh how Yukio loved those sounds. He smirked as Rin keened when Yukio stroked the base. "Ngh~! Yuki!" Rin moaned. Yukio's smirk grew. Rin only used his nickname when he was close to cumming.

Yukio recalled the last time they did this. It was when they took a bath. Rin had seduced Yukio easily because his guard had been down. He had gotten Rin back, though.

Rin was leaning against Yukio, his hands fisting his dress shirt, moaning loudly. And oh the face he made! Rin's eyes were screwed shut, his cheeks a bright red and his mouth open and moaning. Yukio delved his tongue into Rin's mouth. Rin kissed back sticking his tongue out and twining it with Yukio's. It was an open mouth kiss. Their tongues twisted together.

Yukio reached his hand down and grabbed Rin's bulge through his pants. Yukio both felt and saw Rin go boneless as he came in his pants immediately. A shudder racked the smaller twin's body. Yukio held him up in his arms, waiting for him to finish. Yukio kept stroking Rin through his orgasm, making Rin gasp and squirm.

Yukio did Rin a favor by taking his pants and underwear off. His school uniform shirt had been unbuttoned, but still hung loosely around Rin's elbows. The task of undressing Rin was a little hard because Yukio was still holding Rin up so he didn't fall to the ground. Yukio finally got the pants and underwear off. He picked Rin up bridal-style.

He carried Rin to a desk and laid him down. He climbed on the desk over Rin on all fours. He kissed his way down Rin's body, making marks all the way down. Rin moaned. Yukio made it down to Rin's navel. He bit a spot on Rin's hip, making Rin yelp. Then he took Rin into his mouth. Rin screeched. He arched off the desk as Yukio sucked his cock.

Rin tangled his hands in Yukio's hair. Yukio pulled off and smiled at Rin deviously. "Nn, Rin, you taste sweet." Yukio said. Rin's eyes widened and he blushed even harder. Yukio rarely ever called him by his name. Yukio smiled wider. He leaned up and kissed Rin slowly. Rin moaned, tasting himself on Yukio's tongue.

Yukio discarded his own pants and underwear. Rin unbuttoned his dress shirt the rest of the way, but left it to hang on Yukio's muscled frame. Rin thought he looked really hot that way. He smiled, cupping Yukio's face in his hands. He placed a short kiss on Yukio's lips. Yukio rocked his hips against Rin's. Rin threw his head back, crying out. He pulled Yukio down and held his head to his chest. "Ahn~! Y-Yukio! Again!" Rin moaned. Yukio complied, thrusting his hips again and again.

Rin was in Heaven. Or more like Hell. Whatever. Who cared? Either way, it felt good. Well, to the twins anyway.

Pleasure arced through their veins. As they rutted against each other, Rin started trembling. A tell-tale sign that he was close. Yukio's breathes came out more uneven. He was close too. Yukio reached around Rin and thrust a finger in his entrance. Rin shrieked, cumming hard onto his and Yukio's stomachs. Yukio followed soon after him, moaning.

This time, Yukio collapsed. Rin recovered first. He crawled to Yukio, draping himself over the messy, cum covered body. Rin chuckled. "You did this on Shima's desk intentionally, didn't you? Everybody knows you hate him." Rin said, smiling. Yukio snorted. Of course he did it on Shima's desk on purpose. He deserved it for betraying them.

"I hate him because he betrayed us and had the nerve to come back. He reports everything that happens here to the Illuminati. He's a game piece in both Mephisto and Lucifer's plans. I hate the look on your face that you had when you found out he was a traitor." Yukio explained to Rin, who was lazily nuzzling Yukio's scent gland.

This time, Rin bit the spot, making Yukio gasp and let out a strangled moan. Rin licked up the blood. Yukio's blood was sweet. Yukio moaned as Rin sucked some of his blood from the wound. He almost laughed. It felt like a vampire story. Rin couldn't seem to get enough. He kept lapping up the blood and sucking it from the wound. He could feel Rin shiver against him.

He wrapped an arm around Rin and pulled him away. Rin whined. But he stopped nonetheless. He lapped up the last of the blood dripping from the wound and pulled away, sucking at the spot under Yukio's ear. Yukio shuddered and moaned louder. Rin knew that was one of his weak spots. Rin climbed on top of him, straddling his hips. He rolled his hips, making Yukio let out a yell as pleasure sang through his veins.

"Ngh~! R-Rin! Stop, I can't-Ahn! I can't take it!" Yukio struggled to form a coherent sentence. He was going to cum soon if Rin didn't stop. Rin decided to get a little payback. He reached down and held Yukio's dick at the base, keeping him from cumming. So when Yukio's orgasm came around, all he did was shudder and jerk a few times, as well as loose a lot of energy.

Yukio keened as Rin used his tail to slip into Yukio's entrance. Yukio was used to topping, not being topped. He had to say, it felt great. Rin started thrusting his tail into Yukio's ass. They both moaned. Yukio remembered that Rin's tail was really sensitive, so he must feel the pleasure too. Rin leaned over Yukio, who was sprawled out across the desk.

"Ne, Yukio, will you let me top this time?" Rin asked. Yukio could only nod. He was too out of it to do anything else. Rin grinned and bit the wound that was just closing up, reopening it. He took his tail out. He leant down and pulled Yukio's legs up, bending them at the knees.

Yukio gave a shout as he felt Rin's tongue thrust into his ass. It felt really good. Yukio closed his eyes and his body relaxed. Rin pulled away and thrust himself into Yukio's entrance while he was relaxed. Yukio screamed. He arched off the desk and hugged Rin closer to him. Rin was drinking his blood like it was any other drink.

Rin just couldn't get enough of Yukio's sweet metallic blood. It was so addicting. Like an aphrodisiac. Warm, sweet, and coppery. Yukio didn't seem to care. Rin started thrusting in and out of Yukio, making him groan. Soon, groans of pain turned into moans of pleasure. Rin slid his tail in alongside his dick, stretching Yukio even more. Yukio moaned. It was too much. Too much, too much, too much.

"Nn, Rin, more!" Yukio moaned. Rin thrust at a different angle and hit Yukio's prostate dead-on. Yukio screamed, writhing on the desktop. "Rin~! Rin, please, Fuck me harder!" Yukio moaned. Rin complied, thrusting harder and faster. Rin reached forward and stroked Yukio's dick. He dug the tip of his fingernail into the slit and Yukio was done for. Yukio bit Rin's neck and sucked up all the blood that poured from it.

Yukio shuddered as he came. Rin let out a low groan as he came. With Yukio clamping down on him, he couldn't last much longer. Rin unlatched his mouth from Yukio's scent gland and collapsed on top of Yukio, despite the mess. Yukio unlatched his mouth from Rin's neck. The wound closed up immediately. Yukio wished it would stay there, so everybody knew Rin was his, but it healed nonetheless. At least Yukio's wound didn't close up. Rin was proud of himself.

They were both panting. "You know, I never knew it would feel so good to top." Rin said after they'd caught their breaths. Yukio laughed tiredly. He slowly got up from the desk, pulling Rin with him. Rin whined. Rin pushed Yukio down into a desk chair. He raised an eyebrow at his brother. Rin grinned and got on his knees. Then leant forward and took Yukio into his mouth.

Yukio let out a surprised moan. Rin was really good at giving blowjobs. He knew how to use his mouth. Rin hummed, sending shivers down Yukio's spine. Rin swirled his tongue around the head and dipped his tongue into the slit. Yukio moaned, this time louder. "Ngh~! Oh God, Rin! Don't stop!" Yukio moaned. Rin suddenly deepthroated him. Another one of his talents. Rin had practically no gag reflex, so he could deepthroat easily.

Yukio didn't take long to cum in Rin's mouth. He was already oversensitive from his previous orgasms. Although, probably not as oversensitive as Rin was. Rin kept sucking even after Yukio had cum, so Yukio was hard when he pulled off. Then Rin straddled Yukio's lap and rolled his hips, grinding his dick against Yukio's.

Yukio thrust up. Rin cried out and wrapped his arms around Yukio. "Ahn~! Yukio!" he moaned. Yukio grabbed Rin's tail and pushed it into his ass. Rin moaned. "C'mon. Give Yuki a show." Yukio purred into Rin's ear. Then he licked the shell and bit the lobe. Rin purred. Actually purred like a cat! Yukio liked it.

Rin started thrusting his tail up his own ass, moaning like a bitch in heat. All the while Yukio was holding the base of Rin's dick so he couldn't cum. Rin was still rocking slowly against Yukio. Then he cried out and his eyes fell half lidded. Yukio grinned. He'd found his prostate. He thrust against that one spot, starting to shake. Yukio pulled him closer. He sucked on Rin's collarbone.

That was it for Rin. Or it should've been. He couldn't cum with Yukio holding his dick like that. He just shuddered and whined when he didn't actually cum. Yukio smirked and pulled Rin's tail out of his ass. He lifted Rin up by the hips and set him down on his dick. Rin clawed at Yukio's shoulders, luckily not that hard, so they didn't leave a mark.

"Are you okay, Rin?" Yukio asked quietly. "Nn, so full." Rin murmured. Yukio chuckled. "You like it when Yuki tops, don't you. You like being filled to the brim with Yuki's cum. You like it when Yuki rewards you for doing a good job." Yukio said lowly, nuzzling Rin's cheek. Rin keened in response to the dirty talk. "It feels good when Yuki fills me up. I like being rewarded because I get to spend the night with Yuki." Rin said. His voice was fragile and quiet. Nobody else but Yukio got to hear those words. Yukio growled possessively. "And your only Yuki's. No one else's. Right?" Rin nodded. Yukio smiled. He hugged Rin.

"Yuki can move now." Rin said. Yukio thrust up into his brother, making Rin moan loudly. Rin wrapped his arms around Yukio's neck. Yukio had his hands settled on Rin's hips. Rin's tail curled and uncurled over and over again in the air. Rin mewled when Yukio grabbed his tail and stroked it in time with his thrusts. The tail, it was always the damned tail. Yukio loved the tail.

Rin sucked on Yukio's neck, still moaning into the skin. Yukio hummed, loving the feeling of his twin making a mark on his neck. "Mmm, that's it Rin. Make a mark on Yuki's skin. Show everyone that I'm yours." Yuki said into Rin's ear. Rin moaned, bucking his hips back to meet a thrust. Yukio started going slower, rolling his hips slowly into Rin's ass. Rin mewled and keened. He moved his hips, trying to get Yukio to go faster.

Then Rin got an idea. He purposely clenched around Yukio, making Yukio buck his hips hard into Rin. Rin hummed in satisfaction. He laid his head on Yukio's shoulder and nuzzled another spot on his neck before starting to make another mark. Yukio had slowed down again.

This time, Rin clenched and Yukio bucked his hips hard. Rin moaned lowly, wanting to cum. "What's wrong, Rin? " Yukio asked. "Let me cum!"Run whined. Yukio grinned. "Beg for it." he said. Rin whined. "Please! Yuki has to let me cum! It hurts! Please, I want it so bad, Yuki! I want to be filled with your cum so much!" Rin begged. Yukio grinned.

He let go of Rin's cock and thrust hard up into Rin, and he came. Hard. With Rin gripping him like a vice, Yukio came right after his brother, letting out a low moan.

Rin collapsed on Yukio's chest and stayed there. He was too tired to move. Yukio looked down at his older brother. He chuckled. He loved it when Rin was so tired that he didn't even bother moving. It showed that Yukio did a damn good job satisfying his older brother. He nuzzled Rin's hair. Rin gave a quiet and weak hum, not even bothering to open his eyes.

Yukio got up,picking Rin up and laying him down on the desk while he gathered up their clothes. Then he took his keys out from his coat and unlocked the door to the classroom. He threw their clothes into their shared dorm room and went back over to Rin. Rin was passed out on the table.

Yukio carried Rin to their bed and laid him down in the middle of it. Then he got a wet washcloth and cleaned them both off. He threw the washcloth in the laundry and lay down beside Rin, who snuggled up to Yukio's side. Yukio pulled the blankets over them and fell asleep with Rin.


	4. Kinzou x Rin

Hey guys! I've been really digging in to the yaoi ships of Blue Exorcist lately, and there was this beautiful idea of starting a trend and shipping what no one else ships. Also, I found the song "Daddy" by PSY and got addicted to it. It also gave me the idea for this one shot. I love PSY, so now I'm listening to the song while typing this.Lmao, music is everything. And, as I always tell you, Here is another wonderful piece of Sin for you.

ENJOY This takes place during a random mission that Rin was sent on that I totally made up. Rin was sent alone to deal with a demon in the Kyoto area, and so he gets injured and passes out. Renzou Shima's blonde older brother, Kinzou, finds him and takes him back to his own house where he lives ALONE.

Disclaimer:IF I OWNED ANE, DO YOU THINK I WOULD BE WRITING THIS FANFICTION?! IT WOULD BE CANON IF I OWNED ANE! STOP MAKING ME ADMIT I DON'T OWN IT! ITS HURTFUL TO DO THIS!

Lmao, I'm totally _not_ insane. ;) Okay maybe a little...

Rin jumped on the demon's head and finally stabbed it through the head. When the demon disintegrated underneath him, he did not catch himself as he fell. He was badly injured and dead tired from tracking that thing down and killing it. It was an unknown demon, so of course the Grigori sent _him_. Assholes.

Rin fell to the ground, limp. He lay on his side, not able to move. The gashes across his chest burned. The demon must have had some kind of poison on its claws, slowing down Rin's healing processes. Rin groaned, trying to push himself up off the ground. His arms gave out and he fell again, this time staying there. He was to tired to move. Just before he passed out, He saw a flash of blonde hair and brown eyes.

When Rin woke up, he noted instantly that he was not in the infirmary or his dorm back at TCA. He was in an average sized room laying in a bed. The walls were painted a lush cream color. There was a window in the wall across from the bed. The sun was high in the sky. He hissed slightly as the bright rays hit his eyes. He closed his eyes. He was so comfortable. The bed was warm and soft. The pillows were puffy too.

Then the door opened. He didn't bother to open his eyes. He felt the bed dip under the weight of another person. Then he felt warm hands cupping his cheeks. He slowly opened his eyes. Kinzou Shima was smiling gently at him. "I found you near Kyoto. I was originally sent to kill that demon, but when I got there, all I saw was you laying on the ground with blood everywhere. I noticed your wounds were taking a little longer to heal than they usually do. So I took you here, to my house, to clean you up and rest." he explained.

Rin nodded and the blonde grinned. " Thank you." Rin said. "Also, do Yukio and the others know I'm staying here?" Rin asked. Kinzou nodded. "They know. Yukio thought it was fine. He said it would probably be better for you to take a little break here in Kyoto for a bit. He didn't specify how long." Kinzou said. Rin smiled at him. He lifted his hands to take hold of Kinzou's wrists. His hands were warm and calloused, but so welcome. Rin leaned into them.

Kinzou was a bit surprised. He'd had a thing for Rin ever since he'd first met the boy when the Impure King was released. They'd met up a few times on missions. Sometimes they went out to eat at a restaurant. Kinzou loved everything about Rin. He wasn't _the_ smartest in some subjects, but in others, he was pretty good. His grades had improved since he'd started studying with Renzou, Bon, and Konekomeru. Those three were so lucky to be able be so close to Rin.

Rin was also pretty good at making people laugh. That was his way of cheering them up. His sense of sarcasm was downright hilarious. He was confident. His eyes showed every emotion he felt, but at the same time, sometimes hid everything he was _really_ feeling and showed emotions that he wasn't feeling at all. He always walked with swagger. The way he was ready to defend anyone he cared about was brave and admirable. Not to mention his good looks. His body was pure gold. Usually, what caught Kinzou's attention was his eyes. Always those damned eyes. So innocent. And so truthful. Kinzou didn't understand why people hated Rin so much. He was half-demon, the son of _Satan_ , and he chose to side with the humans. Doesn't that choice, in itself, prove Rin's loyalty to humankind? Kinzou really did appreciate Rin for everything he was.

Kinzou was snapped out of his thoughts when Rin leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. Rin wrapped his arms around Kinzou's neck, pulling him into a warm hug. "Thank you." Rin said. Kinzou's breath hitched. To be so close, but not able to kiss the one he loved so much, almost hurt. He wrapped his arms around Rin. Rin snuggled closer to him unconsciously. He was so warm.

"Rin..." Kinzou wanted to kiss him _so bad._ He brushed his lips against the side of Rin's cheek. Rin hummed. Kinzou kissed Rin's cheek fully. He placed small, soft kisses down the side of the boy's face, then pulled back, looking Rin in the eyes. He was silently asking Rin if he returned his feelings.

Rin leaned forward and pressed his lips against Kinzou's. Kinzou closed his eyes and kissed back. Internally, Kinzou was throwing a mini-party, but on the outside,he and Rin were French Kissing like there was no tomorrow. Rin's wounds had healed,but his clothes were still shredded, so his shirt as easy enough to just rip off completely. Kinzou felt all around Rin's chest and abs. He was nicely built. Muscled and strong, but still lean.

Rin moaned. He pressed his body as close as he could to Kinzou's. He tightened his hold around the older man. Rin moved to straddle Kinzou's lap. He and Kinzou had to separate when the need for air became to great to resist. They panted. They caught their breathes a bit. Then Rin attacked Kinzou's mouth once more, unable to get enough to satisfy him. He could sit here all day and kiss Kinzou if it weren't for a certain problem between his legs.

He moaned again and rocked his hips slightly. Kinzou moaned, and bucked his hips to meet Rin's. He broke away from the kiss and instantly attacked Rin's neck, sucking and licking. Rin hummed his approval. He kept shallowly rocking against Kinzou. Kinzou found his pulse point and sucked on it. Rin gasped when Kinzou proceeded to bite it, sending shivers of pleasure down his spine.

Kinzou reached down and started rubbing Rin through the cloth of his pants. Rin let out a surprised moan. "Ahn~! Kinzou, _don't stop_!" Rin moaned, throwing his head back and arching into Kinzou's body. The pleasure was rolling over Rin now. He rocked against Kinzou's hand, moaning shamelessly. " _Kinzou~!_ "

Kinzou purred against the crook of Rin's neck, the vibrations against his pulse point almost sending Rin over the edge. Kinzou eased Rin's pants and boxer-briefs off of him. He lay Rin down on his back. He leaned down and took Rin into his mouth. Rin let out a shout at the warm, wet feeling surrounding his cock." _KINZOU~! Don't stop, Kinzou, don't stop!"_ he yelled.

Kinzou bobbed his head up and down on Rin's cock. Rin was a mess by now,moaning loudly and panting, clawing at the bedsheets and arching his back off the bed. Kinzou suddenly deep-throated Rin, making Rin cry out. He cummed hard in Kinzou's mouth. Kinzou sucked him dry and swallowed it all. Rin really was sweet.

Rin moaned slightly when Kinzou pulled off. He was in post-orgasmic bliss. His eyes were half lidded and misty. He was panting slightly and his cheeks were flushed red. His tail curled and uncurled next to him on the bed. Kinzou was rather fond of Rin's demonic qualities. His sharp fangs and pointed ears, his tail, and his demon strength. Kinzou reached for the tail and grabbed it gently.

Rin's eyes widened and he gasped. He was oversensitive from the orgasm. His tail was already sensitive without being touched. When Kinzou grabbed his tail, it sent pleasure singing through his veins and he moaned, feeling himself get hard again. "Nnnn Kinzou~!" he moaned, shivering as the blonde stroked his tail delicately. Rin's head was dizzy from the pleasure rolling over him in waves. Kinzou grinned. He leaned down next to Rin's ear. "Does it feel good to have your tail stroked like this? Isn't a demon's tail a weak spot? It hurts to be pulled but if you're gentle with it, the demon will give in. You've already succumbed to the pleasure." he purred. Rin shuddered, those words doing things to his body that couldn't be explained in words.

It had only been minutes since Rin had cum, but he was almost ready to cum again. If Kinzou didn't stop stroking his tail like that, he would surely cum again. Although he didn't really mind that particular fact. It felt too good for him to question it. Or stop it, for that matter. If anything, he wanted to be pleasured until he couldn't be anymore.

Suddenly, Kinzou bit Rin's tail and he shouted. " _FUCK!_ " White ribbons of cum splattered all over Rin's chest and stomach. Rin looked exactly like he did the _first_ time he came. Except it looked hotter because the sun was setting and it's orange and red rays were shining on Rin in all his demonic glory. As Rin looked at Kinzou with his misty eyes, the sun reflected in his eyes, taking Kinzou's breath away. He moaned as Kinzou kept stroking him, even _after_ he had cum for the second time. Rin could do nothing more than moan helplessly as he got hard once again. He felt Kinzou's warm tongue licking up his cum.

He jumped slightly when he felt Kinzou in between is legs, lifting his thighs up a bit. Then he relaxed. That is, until he felt Kinzou's tongue at his entrance, running over the tight ring of muscle. Rin moaned when he felt Kinzou push his tongue into his ass. As the blonde thrust his tongue in and out of Rin's ass, he held Rin's hips. Rin arched his back, clawing at the bedsheets. After two orgasms, he was so oversensitive, he wasn't sure he could take much more without cumming again.

"K-Kinzou, I cant-" Rin moaned. Kinzou took his tongue out and immediately thrust two fingers in. Rin shouted. "NYAAAAAA!" as Kinzou thrust the fingers in and out of him at a fast pace mercilessly. Rin got used to them, groans of pain turning into moans of pleasure. He added a third one soon enough. Rin was trembling. He almost came when Kinzou thrust against his prostate. He threw his head back and arched his back, almost screaming at the pleasure burning through him.

Kinzou took the fingers out and received a whimper of disappointment from Rin. He chuckled. Rin didn't even notice when he took his clothes off. Sometime around his second orgasm. All thought was abandoned as soon as Kinzou thrust into Rin, burying himself in Rin's ass in one thrust. He gave Rin a bit to adjust, then started thrusting at a slow rhythm. He sped up as Rin got used to it.

"Nn, so tight." Kinzou murmured. He grinned at Rin, who pulled him in for a deep kiss. Rin pulled away, moaning as Kinzou thrust faster.

Rin was in Heaven. Or, more accurately, Hell. The pleasure was almost unbearable. He moaned loudly as Kinzou hit his prostate dead on. He wrapped his arms around Kinzou, pulling him close. Kinzou wrapped his arms around Rin, pulling him to his chest and thrusting harder and faster. Kinzou reached down and took a hold of Rin's tail.

He bit into it and thrust at the same time into Rin's prostate and Rin screamed, his eyes rolling back into his head as he threw his head back and his muscles tensed, cumming harder that he had before with the first two orgasms. With Rin's tight ass gripping him like that, Kinzou didn't last long. He thrust one more time before cumming and filling Rin to the brim.

Rin was panting, limp in Kinzou's arms. His eyes were barely open and he was completely out of it. Kinzou hummed in approval. He'd literally fucked Rin's brains out. He chuckled as he pulled out, some of his cum spilling out of Rin's ass. He lay Rin down on the bed. He licked the cum off of Rin's chest and stomach and then lay down beside him, pulling Rin to his side. He pulled the blankets over them both. Rin used his arm as a pillow and cuddled up to his side. He was either asleep or too tired to open his eyes. Kinzou smiled at the thought.

"I love you, Rin." Kinzou said. "I love you too, Kinzou." Rin murmured before falling asleep. Kinzou followed him into precious sleep soon after.

Later, when Rin woke up, it was dark outside,probably the middle of the night. Kinzou wrapped himself around Rin tighter. He hummed happily. Rin shifted, remembering they were both completely naked. He shuddered as some of Kinzou's still warm cum leaked out of his hole. "Mmm, I want a bath." Rin murmured tiredly, still waking up.

Kinzou shifted, then his warmth was gone from the bed. Rin whined and heard a low chuckle from Kinzou. "I'm drawing the bath, shush." Kinzou said. Rin wrapped the blanket tighter around himself. He snuggled into the pillows. Kinzou came back a little later. He picked Rin up bridal-style and carried him to the bathroom. The tub was big and could easily fit both of them.

He eased Rin and himself into the water. It was nice and hot. Like Kinzou. Rin giggled at his thoughts. He nuzzled Kinzou's neck. Kinzou sucked in a breath. Rin mouthed at the hollow of his throat. If Rin didn't stop soon, Kinzou was going to push him up against the edge of the bathtub and fuck him senseless. He shuddered as Rin sucked on his pulse point.

Kinzou let out a quiet moan. "Ngh~! Rin, stop. I can't..." Kinzou stuttered, trying to form a coherent sentence. He could feel Rin's grin against his skin as Rin thrust up against him. It was Kinzou's turn now. The blonde gave a shout. He squirmed, but he was trapped between Rin and the wall of the bathtub.

Rin continued thrusting their erections together harshly. Kinzou was panting harshly and moaning uncontrollably. He'd probably never had this done to him before. Kinzou was so desperate by now, moaning and writhing. "Ngh~! Rin, oh god, _Rin_! Please, _More_!" Kinzou moaned. Rin was purring. Kinzou was struggling so much. He decided to give the blonde what he wanted.

He reached down and thrust a finger up Kinzou's ass. Kinzou's eyes widened and he screamed. _"KYAAAAAA!_ " as he came hard. Rin purred, having to hold Kinzou up so he didn't drown as he slid down lower into the water.He looked so hot right then. Kinzou's hair was messy and his eyes were closed tiredly with a flush on his cheeks. He panted softly.

Rin kissed Kinzou softly on the lips. "C'mon, Kinzou. Don't drown." Rin said, chuckling. Kinzou slowly came around. He suddenly pulled Rin to his chest and stood taller in the water. Rin yelped in surprise. "Oh you'll pay for that." Kinzou growled. Rin shivered. He was already hard and so was Kinzou.

He felt fingers shoved up his ass and whimpered. Kinzou's cum spilled out into the water and Rin moaned. Kinzou picked Rin up and set him out of the water to sit on the edge of the bathtub. Rin shivered at the cold air against his skin. He whined. Kinzou smirked and deepthroated Rin on the first time. Rin jerked forward, eyes wide, hands tangled in Kinzou's hair. He was leaning slightly over Kinzou's head as the blonde sucked him off. He wanted to squirm away, but Kinzou was holding his hips down.

He groaned in frustration. Kinzou sucked with more force and Rin jerked again. "Gyaaah~! K-Kinzou! Please!" Rin moaned. Kinzou pulled off. He grinned at Rin. "Please _what_? You'll have to be more specific, Kitten." Kinzou said. Rin shuddered at the pet name. Then he got an idea. A _really_ good one. He looked at Kinzou straight in the eyes.

"Fuck me, Daddy." Rin said in a seductive voice. Kinzou's eyes widened. Then he picked Rin up and put him back in the warm water. He shoved Rin up against the wall and thrust into the tight hole. Rin shreiked. He clung to Kinzou. He wrapped his arms around his neck and his legs around his waist. He rocked his hips back into Kinzou's thrusts. Kinzou hit his prostate dead on, making Rin screech in pleasure. He and Kinzou moved against each other. They kissed like there was no tomorrow.

Kinzou grabbed Rin's tail and stroked it. Rin out a low moan as he came. " _Daddy~!"_ Kinzou shuddered, cumming not a second after Rin. Hearing Rin moan like that and then clamp down on him made him lose it. It was the hottest thing he'd ever experienced.

Kinzou and Rin stayed in the tub for a minute, orienting themselves. The Kinzou carried Rin into the Shower as the bathtub drained. Rin whined. "I'm tired. I want to sleep." he whined. Kinzou grinned. "Then you shouldn't have pulled that on me. I'm not tired at all now." Kinzou replied.

He turned the water on and hot water rained down on them. Rin purred as Kinzou washed his hair. He scrubbed gently at the scalp, sending goosebumps across his body. He pushed his head into the gentle touch. Kinzou smiled softly. Rin really was like a kitten.

The fun started when Kinzou washed Rin's body. He rubbed the soap into Rin's skin with his hands. Rin purred louder. Kinzou smirked as he got down to Rin's lower regions. Rin gave him a look. Kinzou smiled at him in return. Kinzou knew what that look meant. ' _Don't try anything._

Kinzou started rubbing small circles in Rin's navel and Rin shivered. All of a sudden, Kinzou started stroking Rin's dick and Rin let out a surprised moan. He fell back against Kinzou. Kinzou pulled Rin up to him so his chest was against Kinzou's chest. Rin was so oversensitive by now that Rin almost came just from being touched a couple times.

Kinzou took the showerhead and washed the soap off of Rin. Rin clutched at Kinzou's shoulders. Kinzou let the water run over Rin's ass. Then Kinzou uncerimoniously shoved two fingers in Rin's hole, spreading it out and letting his cum run out. Rin moaned. He was tired, but so hard. Kinzou made sure he didn't hurt Rin as he thrust his fingers in and out of his hole.

"Mmm, Kitten, you're still so tight." Kinzou said in Rin's ear. He sucked on his earlobe and then sucked on the spot underneath Rin's ear. "Nnn~! Daddy, more!" Rin moaned. Kinzou groaned. How could anyone be this hot? He started stroking Rin's tail at the same time of thrusting his fingers and Rin couldn't take it for very long. He came with a shout.

The next thing Rin knew, he was being propped up against the wall while Kinzou took Rin into his mouth. Rin grew hard again. He never knew he could get hard this many times. Or go this many rounds without passing out. "Ahn~! _Daddy, Please!_ " Rin moaned. Kinzou moaned around his length and the vibrations were so good.

Then, Kinzou set Rin on the tiled floor on all fours and Rin felt Kinzou's tongue poke at his entrance. Rin's arms started shaking after a bit. His front half collapsed on the floor. Kinzou was holding his hips up in the air. He thrust his tongue in as far as it would go. Then he pulled away. Rin whimpered.

Kinzou surprised Rin by taking Rin's tail and pushing into Rin's entrance. Rin keened, suddenly lifting himself off the floor and throwing his head back. Kinzou leaned over his back and whispered in his ear. "I want you to fuck yourself with your tail while Daddy watches." Kinzou whispered. Rin moaned.

Kinzou held Rin's hips as Rin made his tail thrust in and out of himself. Rin was a bundle of just nerves now. Using his tail to fuck himself also gave him pleasure through his tail since it was very sensitive. Rin was getting so much pleasure, he could barely think. Kinzou pulled Rin so he was sitting on his knees while fucking himself on his tail. He went around to Rin's front.

Kinzou started jerking Rin off with one hand while Kinzou made love bites all over Rin's body. He used his other hand to pleasure himself. Rin couldn't even think by now. It was too much. "K-Kinzou, I'm...I can't-NYAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Rin screamed as he came, white ribbons of cum spilling over Kinzou's hand and both of their chests. Kinzou groaned and came.

When Kinzou came to his senses, he noticed Rin laying on the floor, his tail still up his ass and _holy shit_ , it was hot as fuck. He went over and pulled Rin's tail out of his ass. Rin made a small noise. Kinzou licked up Rin's cum and then washed them both off thoroughly before getting out, drying off, and going to bed. They slept for the rest of the night and well into the daytime.

You guys should really look up "Daddy" by PSY and listen to it while you read this. Get Spotify or find some other way to listen to it while you read. I have Spotify. You can thank PSY for this fanfic. Because his song gave me the idea to make this fanfic.


	5. Rin x Yukio: Club

Hey guys!Sorry It's been so long since I wrote on here? I've been listening to FM$ by New Boyz. It's a dirty song. _Really_ dirty. But it gave me inspiration for this one shot. This has no plot.

Prompt:Rin, Yukio, Bon, Izumo, Shiemi, and Shima all go to a club for Rin and Yukio's 18th birthday. The club is hot, warm bodies dancing everywhere to the music. Rin dirty dances. Yukio joins and dances with him. Yukio gets turned on by it(because who wouldn't?)and you know where that leads.

Some Izumo x Shiemi and Bon x Shima

Main ship:Rin x Yukio TWINCEST IS WINCEST.

If you don't like yaoi, then WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU HERE? GET OUT!

DEMONSDEMONSDEMONSDEMONSDEMONSDEMONSDEMONSDEMONS

"We don't have to go if you guys don't want to." Rin said.

"Yeah, it's fine. We'll go somewhere else." Yukio agreed.

He and Rin sat in the middle of the SUV. It was Rin and Yukio's birthday. December 27.

"Oh no, we are taking you to the club if we have to drag you." Izumo insisted.

Izumo and the others were taking the twins to a club downtown to celebrate.

They got there and got their hands stamped by the bouncer and we're let in after showing their IDs. Inside, the DJ was blaring music and people were dancing. Some people were at the bar, some were making out against the wall. Yukio, Izumo, and Shiemi sat down at the bar. Izumo only had one shot since she was the designated driver. Shima, Bon, and Rin went out to the dance floor.

Shima and Bon danced together, which was hot. But Yukio begged to differ. Nobody on that dance floor was as hot as Rin. Rin swayed and rolled his stomach. Now _that_ was some talented belly dancing. Somewhere in the back of Yukio's mind lingered the question of when Rin had learned to dance dirty, but he ignored it. The younger twin was enjoying his brother's dancing too much to question it.

Rin caught Yukio watching and grinned like the cat that caught the canary. He walked over to Yukio, hips swaying. Yukio examined the perfect being on front of him. Rin was wearing a dark red t-shirt, black skinny jeans, and his black combat boots. His jet-black hair was mid-length and messy, like always. He had gotten his ears pierced a few years ago. He had four piercings, two in each ear. He had his silver hoops in tonight.

Rin was slim and fit and his hips were curvy enough to be sexy but still be like a male's. His skin was pale and unmarked. Perfect.

Yukio stood to meet his twin. He wrapped his arms around the shorter boy's waist. Rin wrapped his tail around Yukio's leg and put his arms around the taller boy's neck. Yukio nuzzled Rin's neck. Rin placed a kiss on his cheek and another just below his ear. Yukio shivered. Rin pulled away and grabbed Yukio's hand, pulling him onto the dance floor.

Rin turned around and started belly dancing again. Yukio placed his hands on his twin's hips. When Rin started rolling his hips, grinding against Yukio, Yukio almost lost it. Rin knew how enticing he was and teased Yukio to no end. Yukio complained about it, but Rin knew he loved it. They kept at that for a while, but it got increasingly hot in the room as they danced. Bon and Shima were drunk off their asses and literally dancing against each other. Izumo had a giggling Shiemi in her lap, making sure her girlfriend didn't fall since she was a bit tipsy. Izumo was also sneaking kisses on Shiemi's neck and giving the girl hickeys.

Yukio couldn't take much more. He pulled Rin by the arm to a random door and used the one key he brought with him that night-the magic key that took them to their dorm room. He stepped through with Rin and closed the door behind them. As soon as the door was closed, he pushed Rin up against it and kissed him hard.

Rin moaned into the kiss. He broke the kiss to take Yukio's shirt off and then his own. Then he pushed himself up against his twin and kissed him just as hard. Yukio's hands wandered down Rin's back to the curve of his ass. Yukio squeezed his ass, drawing a moan from the demon. Rin rolled his hips against Yukio's and Yukio moaned at the friction. Yukio leaned down to Rin's ear. "Jump." he whispered. Rin obliged and jumped, wrapping his legs around the taller twin's waist and his arms around his neck. Yukio held Rin up by his ass and carried him to their bed.

Rin and Yukio had rearranged their room. Now, they had a king sized bed in the middle of the dorm room. The bunk beds had been removed and the desks were moved to the side of the room where the bunk beds used to be. The dressers were next to the desks.

Yukio threw his brother on the bed, crawling over him. Rin wrapped his legs back around Yukio's waist and pulled his twin closer so Yukio was straddling the smaller boy. Rin then rolled his hips up, moaning as their arousals rubbed against each other through the fabric of their pants. Yukio kissed his way down to Rin's neck, sucking and making love bites. He mouthed the hollow of Rin's throat, making the older Okumura mewl.

Yukio sucked a mark onto Rin's collarbone. He rocked his hips onto Rin's slowly, grinding hard, making Rin buck his hips up and moan. Yukio flipped them over so Rin was on top. He took ahold of Rin's tail and stroked it, sending shivers of pleasure down Rin's spine. Yukio leaned up a bit to suck on a nipple . Rin whined. "Yuki, stop teasing. I can't-Ah! I can't take much more." the demon whined. Yukio smirked darkly. "After all the teasing you do to me? Not a chance. I'm gonna tease however much I want." Yukio purred. He slid out from under his brother and opened a drawer on the side of the bed. He pulled out a black pouch and went back to his brother.

Rin was laying on his back already. He saw the pouch and his face turned two shades of red darker. Yukio smirked and opened the pouch. He took a cockring out and slid the onto Rin's dick. Rin whined. Yukio chuckled. He set the pouch aside for now. Then he leaned over and licked the head of Rin's dick. Rin bucked his hips. Yukio held them down as he kept licking. Rin was already leaking precum by then. Out of nowhere, Yukio took Rin completely into his mouth. Rin would've cum of he didn't have the cockring on. Instead, he just moaned and shuddered.

Yukio hollowed his cheeks out and sucked hard. Rin was clutching the sheets and making all kinds of noises. Yukio loved the noises Rin made. He was the only one that got to hear them. Rin was his. While still blowing Rin, Yukio reached over and pulled an egg vibrator and its remote from the pouch. Rin didn't notice. He was too lost in the pleasure.

Rin screeched when the egg vibrator was shoved roughly up his ass and turned on. It pressed right against his prostate. Rin had tears streaming down the sides of his face now. The pleasure was too much. It felt so good but there was so much pressure building up in the pit of his stomach. It was like a spring coiling tighter and tighter. But he couldn't cum, so it just stayed there constantly. The vibrator was turned up a setting and Rin's mind went blank as he threw his head back, letting out a high pitched keen.

Yukio pulled off Rin's dick and smirked down at his brother. Rin was a mess. Tears were running down the sides of his face. His cheeks were a dark red and a fine sheen of sweat covered his body. Rin writhed, wanting release. "Y-Yuki! Please, I can't take much more!" Rin moaned. Yukio pulled Rin up so he was on his hands and knees, ass towards Yukio. Yukio put three fingers on front of Rin's face and he sucked on them, getting them thoroughly wet. Yukio took the egg vibrator out and Rin sighed in relief. Yukio immediately put two fingers in. Rin had a high pain tolerance.

Rin moaned as Yukio rubbed his inner walls. Yukio added a third. Rin slowly rocked back into the fingers. "Nnnn, so good Yuki." he murmured. Yukio chuckled. Rin was really feeling it. He was really sensitive, being a demon and all. Yukio used one hand to stroke the base of the tail swaying in the air in front of him. Rin bucked his hips harshly. His inner muscles relaxed more. Yukio took his fingers out. Rin whined.

He let out a choked gasp when Yukio pushed the vibrator dildo into his ass. The toy was about as big as Yukio was. Yukio turned it on and Rin nearly screamed. He was nothing but a bundle of nerves by now. His arms gave out and his front half collapsed into the bed. Yukio held his hips up and thrust the toy in and out of Rin. Rin mewled when Yukio slapped his ass once. Rin would've cum again and probably a few more times if he didn't have that damned cockring on.

Yukio took the toy out and Rin moaned half-heartedly, his entire body trembling from denial of release and overwhelming pleasure all at once. He might just black out from the combination of feelings suddenly thrown at him. Yukio thrust all the way in in one go. He groaned at the heat around him. Even after those toys, Rin was still tight. Yukio loved it. "Nnnn, so tight, Nii-san." he moaned, thrusting at a fast pace. Rin jolted forward, moaning louder still.

"Gah~! Yukio, harder!" Rin moaned. Yukio obliged, thrusting harder into Rin's ass. Rin keened as his prostate was abused over and over again. Yukio moaned. "I'm gonna cum, Rin." Rin was too lost to actually listen to what his brother was saying, but he could tell Yukio was about to cum because his thrusts were getting more erratic.

Yukio could tell Rin was about to cum because he was trembling and getting louder. Rin's tail was curling and uncurling in front of Yukio. Yukio reached around his twin and pulled the cockring off. He leaned forward, his chest against Rin's back. "Cum for me." he purred in Rin's ear. He pulled the tail slightly and Rin screamed, cumming for twelve seconds straight.

Yukio wrapped an arm around Rin's chest, keeping him from collapsing into his own mess on the blanket of the bed. He pulled Rin up against his chest and across his lap. Rin was panting. His eyes were half closed and glazed over and his cheeks were a faint red. Yukio grinned. He'd done a damn good job. He planted a kiss on his twin's temple. "Happy Birthday Rin." he said. Rin hummed. "Happy Birthday indeed." Rin agreed.


	6. Kuro x Rin

I love the Human!Kuro theory so much and I ship them so hard. In this fic, Rin and Kuro go into heat because it's demon mating season. Mephisto, knowing this, sends Yukio away on a week long mission so there are no interruptions.

DEMONSDEMONSDEMONSDEMONSDEMONSDEMONSDEMONSDEMONS

It was Winter beak for the ExWires and Rin was with Kuro inside. It was cold outside and the old dormitory didn't have a heater. Rin shivered under a blanket. The boy had previously been studying for the Exorcist Exams that were in less than two months. It was nerve racking. Rin thought that since he was thinking of the exam, he was getting heated shivers.

Kuro was sleeping on Yukio's bed across the room. He was also keeping watch for any more ice demons freezing the windows. That had happened before earlier in the season. Kuro thought it was hilarious when Yukio's hands were frozen to a windowsill. That's what he got for being a horrible brother.

The shivers came back, this time, with an unbearable wave of heat. Rin groaned as it got worse within minutes and closed the textbook, laying curled up on his side. Kuro took interest as soon as he heard Rin groan. He switched to human form. Rin had discovered his human form when a demon landed one too many hits on the boy during a mission and Kuro flipped, turning to his human form and beating the shit out of the demon.

Kuro had a feeling he already knew what was wrong with Rin. His cheeks were a deep red and he was starting to sweat. His tail writhed on the bed next to the boy. Kuro's suspicions were confirmed when Rin looked at him, dazed and eyes clouded with arousal. Yep. It's mating season. He's going into heat.

It was a good thing Yukio was gonna be gone for a week. That Clown made sure of it.

Kuro walked towards Rin, who was getting desperate. The sidhe ran his hands along Rin's thighs. Rin let out a cry. His tails pushed Rin flat on his back. Rin was wearing short pyjama shorts and a T-shirt. Kuro licked a long stripe up his neck, making Rin shiver. He found Rin's pulse point and sucked on it. Rin arched his back, mewling.

Finally, Kuro reached down and palmed Rin's already hard dick. Rin shivered violently and let out a bitten off whine. He was so sensitive...

Rin sat up and pulled Kuro down so he was effectively straddling the sidhe with his arms wrapped around his neck. They kissed again and again. Kuro's tails wrapped around Rin's legs to steady him while Kuro took the boy's clothes off as they sloppily kissed.

Now that Kuro had started the mating process with Rin, his Rut was starting. The uncomfortable heat kicked in and he hurried to get their clothes off. He got Rin's off and then shucked his off as fast as he could. Rin grinded against him, the friction feeling like heaven. "Kuro~!" Rin moaned, sucking on the hollow of his throat and making a mark.

They settled into a rythm, Kuro thrusting and Rin rocking. Rin was so sensitive, Kuro could tell he would cum soon just from grinding. He grabbed the base of the boy's tail and started stroking the appendage gently. Rin arched his back, moaning loudly. "Ahn~! Kuro~!"

A few more strokes and they were both cumming. Rin shuddered and moaned, the intense orgasm rocking his body. It was the same for Kuro, though the sidhe had more control since he had experience, being over 1,000 years old. "Ngh~! Rin~!" He groaned.

Even after orgasming, they were both still hard. This is Rin's first heat. He must have a lot of frustration built up, not to mention a guy like him must have a lot of stamina. Enough to go at least three rounds anyway...or more.

Kuro laid back on the bed with Rin on top of him. He sucked and licked at Rin's neck as he grabbed both of their dicks and stroked them together. Rin mewled, thrusting into Kuro's hand. Rin shivered. "K-Kuro...what is this?" he asked in a shaky whisper. Kuro chuckled. "It's mating season, Rin. We're in heat." He answered simply, concentrating on the task at hand. Just as Rin was about to ask something else, he squeezed them harder, making Rin go boneless against his chest as he made all sorts of noises.

He used his other hand to squeeze Rin's ass, making the boy arch against him. He circled a finger around the tight pink muscle of his entrance. He pushed a finger through Rin's entrance. "Agh~! Kuro~!" He whined as he felt the finger intrude. "It's too much! Kuro~! Ah!" He moaned, cumming again all over Kuro's hand and their stomachs. Kuro shuddered and came right after, making even more of a mess.

They took a moment to settle down. Kuro took his finger out, scooping up some of the cum with three fingers, then slowly re inserting the one back in. Rin gave a high pitched keen and curled his toes. Kuro slowly started thrusting, making Rin squirm. Kuro then flipped them so Rin was below him on the bed as he added another finger.

Rin was obviously a virgin, so Kuro would have to prepare him well, even if he did have slick produced by his body, putting out pheromones. Male submissives were extremely rare and had many qualities of female submissives, like self produced slick, but they couldn't get pregnant, thankfully.

Kuro used his tails to spread Rin's legs wide and hold them there. Rin's own tail was curled around Kuro's wrist as he thrust all three fingers in. Rin was moaning wildly, having gotten used to the intrusion. Kuro crooked his fingers and Rin's eyes rolled back in his head, a flash of white covering his vision for a second. He clawed the sheets, nearly screaming as Kuro abused his prostate.

Kuro took the fingers out and smirked at how Rin relaxed immediately, panting and teary eyed. As soon as he took his fingers out, Kuro thrust one of his tails all the way in and Rin screamed. "KURO!"

Kuro thrust his tail repeatedly, groaning once in a while, feeling the stimulation from his tail. He played with Rin's nipples and left love bites along his neck. Rin rocked his hips back, fucking himself on Kuro's tail. Once Kuro noticed this, he thrust his second tail in with the first. Rin arched his back, moaning loudly as he came immediately. "Nnn, So deep Kuro~!"

Kuro could tell exactly how deep he was inside the boy. His tails were in as far as they could go. He thrust them both harder and faster, also hitting Rin's prostate dead on. Rin was trembling, a sign that he was close. "Ngh~! Cumming~!" Rin warned before screaming, cum painting their stomachs white once again. Kuro thrust one more time before cumming after Rin.

Kuro slid his tails out slowly, making Rin shiver slightly. He panted, cheeks flushed, skin clammy, and eyes dazed and half closed. Kuro could stare at him like that all day. But right now, he needed to mate, otherwise he'd go nuts.

Rin's tail wrapped around Kuro's neck and pulled the sidhe closer to him. "If we're stuck like this all week, then I'm happy it's with you." He panted, giving a fanged grin. Kuro purred and leaned forward, thrusting his tongue into Rin's open mouth. Rin's tongue slid messily against his as they kissed open-mouthed.

One of Kuro's tails wrapped around Rin's and stroked it. The other tail stroked Rin's cock. Rin mewled. "Nnn, Kuro~! Too much!" He whimpered, trying to get away from the insufferable pleasure. Kuro's tails restricted around the appendages and Rin whimpered again. "Kuro, please~!"

Kuro squeezed harder and Rin screamed, cumming hard on their stomachs. Kuro didn't stop to wait for him to finish. He worked the boy right through his orgasm. Rin whimpered and writhed on the bed.

"No, Kuro~! No more! Please no more!" He begged. He shuddered and came again. His tail snuck around to Kuro's backside and thrust in. Kuro arched his back. "Ngh~! R-Rin~!" He cried, eyes wide. Rin set a harsh rythm, thrusting his tail in and out of the sidhe. Kuro collapsed on top of him, shuddering and moaning.

"Riiiin~! N-no~! Please! It's feels strange!" Kuro cried, arching against Rin. Rin smirked. Never been topped, huh?

"Ahn~! RIN, PLEASE!" Kuro screamed as Rin hit his prostate brutally. Rin cupped Kuro's face in his hands, savagely kissing the older demon. Kuro was surprised at Rin's actions. He's a wild one...

Rin smirked when he pulled away. Suddenly, Rin's tail was pushed much, much deeper into Kuro. Kuro writhed, his tails wrapping around Rin's arms, squeezing and loosening back and forth. "Ngh...Kuro, your so tight inside~!" Rin moaned, giving a final thrust before cumming. Kuro came at the same time as him, shuddering. They moaned in unison.

Rin coiled his tail inside Kuro, expanding and pushing it farther in to make the coil bigger. Kuro moaned as his insides were stretched more and more "No! Rin, I'm going to...!" Kuro cried, his own orgasm cutting him off as he mewled and arched.

Rin pulled his tail out most of the way. Kuro sighed in relief. He didn't expect what happened next. Rin slammed his tail all the way back in, hitting Kuro's prostate dead-on. Kuro convulsed, eyes rolling back in his head, screaming Rin's name as he came again, hard.

"RIIIIN~!"

They lay there panting for a second, exhausted. Then Kuro glares at Rin, who only grins back. Then Kuro smirks. He shifts, steadying himself on all fours over the smaller demon. With no warning, he slams into the tight heat of the boy.

Rin arched, letting out a high pitched keen. Kuro smirked wider and brutally fucked into the boy. "K-Kuro, harder!" Rin cried, eyes hazed over in lust. Kuro obliged and literally fucked him into the matress. Rin loved it. "Nnn, so rough, Kuro! Please, don't stop~!" Rin moaned desperately. Kuro slammed into his prostate, fucking him senseless. While Kuro thrusted, he ravaged Rin's pale neck, making love bites. Rin looked at Kuro's feline ears for a second before leaning forward just a bit and licking one. Kuro shuddered, stopping his ministrations and just straight up thrusting.

Rin hummed and bit one ear lightly while he rubbed and pet the other one. Kuro trembled. Rin was making it so hard to concentrate. "R-Rin, s-stop, please..." Kuro whined weakly. His ears were almost more sensitive than his tail. If Rin kept playing with them...

Rin licked and bit at one and kept stroking and petting the other ear. His tail curled around to Kuro's backside and thrust straight in without warning. Kuro bit down on Rin's shoulder and Rin moaned long and low as he came harder than any other time.

Kuro groaned as Rin tightened around him, cumming inside of him. Rin shivered at the hot liquid being poured inside of him. He pulled his tail out and lay under Kuro, trembling and exhausted. Kuro purred and pulled out, collapsing on top of Rin.

They fell asleep together, knowing they would wake up and have to do this again.


	7. Angel x Lightning x Rin

Lmao I'm writing this during band class.(I'm not supposed to be in band. Im supposed to be in choir. There was an issue with my schedule. I'll get it fixed soon.)

Rin was spending time helping Lightning and Angel investigate some mysterious events in Lightning's room. Angel tolerates Rin at the least, but what happens when Angel gets up to go get a drink and comes back to Lightning molesting Rin?

This is something I thought of while trying to think of new hot yaoi ships I could do for Ao no Exorcist. I figured since Angel isn't particularly shipped with anyone but a mirror, he could have some fun with our two rascals over here. Have fun reading!

P.S. Angel is wearing a white dress shirt and white jeans. Rin is wearing a white long sleeve school uniform shirt and black pants. Lightning is wearing what he always wears.

DEMONSDEMONSDEMONSDEMONSDEMONSDEMONSDEMONSDEMONS

Rin read over an old report from a few years back. He looked at the exorcist who filed it and sighed. Fujimoto Shiro. Just like most of the reports he'd read so far. Rin sighed. There wasn't a day that went by when he didn't miss the old priest.

As for what the reports were on, there was apparently a very dangerous demon that escaped imprisonment in the labs. Some scientists tried to test it's endurance and decided to electrocute it. Now what kind of insanely moronic idiot would you have to be to electrocute a demon who's been imprisoned for years without tying the damned thing down first. Rin pinched the bridge of his nose and leaned forward, balancing his elbow in his knee.

"You okay, Rin?" Lightning asked. Rin was sitting cross legged with Lightning and Angel on Lightning's office floor, with documents and old reports all in stacks around them. " It amazes me how so many people lack common sense. What idiot thought they could tame a demon?" Rin complained, tail swishing behind him in irritation. Lightning resisted the urge to just grab the tail and instead laughed and Angel raised his eyebrows. "An idiot that was fired for lacking common sense." Angel answered. Rin snorted.

They continued in silence for a while until Angel got up and stretched his limbs. "Well, I'm gonna go get some water. I need a break." Angel said. Rin hummed and Lightning didn't care so Angel just walked out of the room. Rin finished the report he was reading and made to get up, but a hand grabbed his tail and pulled him back down.

Angel set down his glass on the counter and headed back to the room. He walked through the open doorway and stopped cold in his tracks at the scene playing out before him. Rin was in Lightning's lap, his back to Lightning's chest, with one of Lightning's hands pulling up his shirt while pinching and twisting a nipple and the other hand stroking the boy's long, sleek black tail. Rin moaned loudly and Angel wondered how he didn't hear that all the way down the hallway. Angel's gaze went further down to inspect the obvious tent in the boy's pants while he was being pleasured by Lightning.

Lightning grinned up at Angel, his hat having been discarded and eyes showing through the messy, medium-long dark hair. "What do you think of Okumura-kun here, hmm? Do you like what you see? He has wonderful reactions. He's very sensitive." The exorcist said suggestively, eyes glinting with mischief. Angel swallowed, trying to decide whether to get down on the floor with the other two men, or to run away and get drunk off his ass to forget the entire situation.

His decision was made when Rin bucked his hips after Lightning bit down on his neck, not hard enough to break the skin, but hard enough to leave a mark. He knelt down on the floor in front of Rin. The teen looked worked up, but also turned on, which was not a surprising combination. "Mmm, you never do it by yourself, do you, Rin? You've gotten frustrated while I wasn't paying attention to you over these past few months." Lightning purred, moving to the other nipple and giving it similar treatment as the first. Rin whined and bucked his hips again, harder this time. It was obvious what he wanted.

Angel palmed Rin's hard-on through his pants and Rin let out a choked gasp as he shuddered at Angel's touch. Angel stroked the younger boy through his pants, the sounds Rin made making him get hard himself. Suddenly, Angel found himself kissing Lightning over Rin's shoulder. The man was a skilled kisser, Angel would give him that. He continued stroking Rin through his pants.

The kiss got deeper and Lightning twined his tongue with Angel's. Angel let out a deep groan. Lightning pulled Rin's tail lightly and Angel squeezed his dick harder through the cloth and they heard Rin let out a strangled noise while shuddering. They both broke the kiss and looked down at the teen in surprise. Angel squeezed the boy again and Rin cried out louder, arching his back against Lightning. "Did he just-" Lightning nodded, grinning. "Yep. He most certainly did. But don't let that fool you. He can go for quite a few rounds. He's got a lot of stamina." Lightning assured. Angel looked at him, questioningly.

"When did you find that out?" Angel asked. Lightning's grin got bigger as he answered. "One of my days off. He came over to my room. We had some fun. Slept the entire next day though. Shura yelled at me and whacked me on the head for that one. Something about Rin supposed to be training his swordsmanship, not his stamina. She hit me again when I told her that he had pretty good stamina and that there was no need to test it." Lightning told him, laughing.

Angel was about to reply when Rin squirmed around in Lightning's lap uncomfortably, whining. Lightning chuckled. "Right, it must be uncomfortable since it's so warm and wet down there, huh?" Lightning laughed. Rin closed his eyes and hid his face in Angel's chest, whining softly again. Angel smiled. He took off Rin's pants and underwear while Lightning took off his shirt and tie. Rin was now completely naked in front of the two men. He hid his face more into Angel's chest. "Aww, getting shy now that you're the only one naked?" Lightning taunted.

Angel leaned back from Rin and unbuttoned his shirt, sliding it off his shoulders. Rin leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Angel's neck. Angel grinned and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy. Rin wrapped his legs around Angel's waist. Angel enjoyed having the small teen pressed against him.

He reached down and slipped a finger into the boy's entrance. Rin arched his back and cried out. "Ngh! A-Angel~!" Angel thrust his finger in and out. Rin let more sounds slip from his mouth. Lightning made his way behind Angel. He wrapped one arm around the blonde's torso. The other hand stroked him, still in his pants. Angel let out a deep groan and he joined Rin in filling the room with noise.

Behind them, Lightning was grinning to himself. He was very much enjoying this. He could probably get off just watching these two get it on without even touching himself.

Lightning undid the button and zipper on Angel's pants and reached in to stroke him better. In front of Lightning, Angel and Rin were a mess. Rin was clinging onto Angel desperately while he was being fingered and Angel was shuddering and groaning while he was pleasured. He could tell both of them were close.

Rin was trembling against Angel and Angel was tensing up. Their release was building up slowly, coiling like springs, tighter and tighter. Angel curled his fingers and Lightning squeezed Angel harder and the springs broke. Angel groaned and spilled over Lightning's hand and Rin moaned, long and low, and came all over his and Angel's torsos.

Lightning stood up and walked around to the front. He picked Rin up and set him on the bed on all fours. He and Angel walked over to the bed and climbed up on it. They discarded the rest of their clothing.

Lightning was in front of Rin and Angel was positioned behind Rin. Angel spread Rin's cheeks with his thumbs and bent down. Rin jerked forward in surprise as Angel lapped at his entrance. Then he shuddered and moaned. His tail tentatively curled around Angel's wrist, tightening and loosening, sliding and writhing as the pleasure rolled over him. Lightning caressed Rin's cheek and grinned when the hot obediently opened his mouth and took him in.

Rin bobbed his head on Lightning's dick while he got tongue fucked by Angel. He moaned loudly, the vibrations making Lightning groan. Rin was a talented kid. He was good with both his hands and his mouth. It was incredible.

"This kid's got a lot of stamina, Lightning." Angel said. Lightning chuckled. "Yes, he does. The most he's cum before is three times. I wonder if we can break that record?" Lightning answered absentmindedly. Angel continued tongue fucking the boy and reached his hand around, stroking Rin in time with the thrusts of his tongue. It wasn't long before Rin was cumming, moaning on Lightning's cock while said man also came down his throat. Rin swallowed it all.

They both looked down at the demon boy in between them. Then Lightning smirked and looked through his bedside dresser for something. He crawled back over to them on the bed. He flipped Rin over on his back and took a piece of cloth and tied his wrists to the headboard. Then he slipped a cockring on the boy. Rin whined and squirmed uncomfortably, clenching his legs shut in embarrassment. Angel chuckled and took the lube from Lightning.

He poured it over Rin's stomach, Rin shivering from the cool liquid. Then Angel poured it lower all the way down to his dick. Then he closed the bottle and threw it wherever on the bed. Rin writhed, arching his back as the lube dripped down onto his entrance. Angel grinned at the mess they made the boy into.

The blonde settled himself in between Rin's legs(after pushing them apart). He pushed two fingers into Rin's tight entrance. Rin keened and his tail wrapped around Angel's arm, squeezing. The Paladin chuckled and started lightly thrusting his fingers in and out. Angel crooked his fingers and Rin bucked his hips while nearly screaming Angel's name. His tail let up and simply just curled around Angel's wrist.

Angel ravished his prostate, making the demon go crazy. He let out a string of moans while Lightning sat back and enjoyed the show. Rin rocked his hips back, fucking himself on Angel's fingers shamelessly. Rin would've cum, but the cockring prevented that, so all he did was moan and shudder violently, arching his back off the bed. He whined when he was done, stuck in a continuous state of arousal. Angel wondered how long he could last until he got desperate enough to beg.

Lightning sat forward in between Rin's legs. He still had something in his hand. He rubbed an egg vibrator in the lube gathered on the boy's stomach. Then he slowly pushed it into his entrance. Rin cried out. The vibrator rested right up against his prostate. He wanted to take the cockring off, but his hands were bound, so he was stuck like this.

Lightning crawled around to Angel on the other side of Rin. The blonde raised an eyebrow. Lightning grinned at him and leaned forward, connecting their lips in a viscous kiss. He groaned, pulling Lightning closer to him and then flipping them so he was on top, straddling the other. Lightning grinned while Angel smirked.

Angel grabbed the hair at the nape of Lightning's neck and kissed the man again. Lightning laid back, taking Angel with him. Their tongues battled for dominance. Rin whined over to the side, not liking being neglected while unable to cum while his two lovers put on such an arousing display. Lightning turned the vibrations up a notch on the remote and Rin mewled loudly.

Lightning put the remote down and flipped them over again. He ran his hands over the muscles of Angel's chest and abdomen, feeling the hard muscles. Angel chuckled. "Are you enjoying feeling me up?" He asked drily. Lightning leaned down. "I'll enjoy filling you up." He said lowly, biting down on Angel's neck.

Angel gasped and moaned. Lightning chuckled and licked over the wound, making Angel shiver. Lightning was too good. Lightning continued making marks on Angel's neck.

"Nn~L-Lightning! Please! Let me cum!" Rin moaned. He was stuck in continuous agonistic pleasure.

Lightning laughed and reached for the lube, ignoring the teen's plea. He coated three fingers and put the bottle back down. Rin whined again and he turned the vibrator up to the highest setting. Rin screamed, throwing his head back and arching off the bed. Tears ran down his flushed face.

Angel cried out as Lightning thrust two fingers in his entrance. It was uncomfortable at first, but he got used to it soon. Lightning scissored his fingers, spreading him out. Angel moaned when he hit something that made him see white for a second. He bucked his hips when the man hit his prostate again.

Lightning seemed to like torturing people. He pressed down on Angels prostate over and over, making the blonde go crazy. Then,without warning, he thrust all the way into the blonde. Angel arched his back and groaned. Lightning set a fast pace, hitting his prostate every time. Angel didn't take long to cum. Lightning made sure of that. He thrust at a brutal pace and bit Angel's left shoulder, sending the blonde over the edge. He moaned and shivered as he felt Lightning cum inside him.

Lightning pulled out and grinned down at the mess of the Paladin he'd made. Then he heard Rin whimper weakly. He looked over at the little demon. His eyes were clenched shut, his cheeks red with tears spilling down them. His tail trembled, curling around his leg.

Lightning laughed softly. "Well aren't you a mess?" Angel crawled over to the younger boy. Rin opened his eyes, looking desperate. Angel leaned down and initiated a messy kiss. While Rin was preoccupied, he reached down and pulled the cockring off. Lightning was already in between his legs. He went down on the boy as soon as the toy was off. Rin moaned loudly as he immediately came in Lightning's mouth.

Lightning swallowed all of it. He sucked Rin through the orgasm. Rin was so sensitive he came again with barely any pause between orgasms. Lightning finally pulled of. Rin's entire body shuddered. "Mnn...Lightning...take it out..." he whimpered. Lightning grinned and turned off the vibrator. Then he pulled out out of Rin's ass. Rin mewled.

Lightning crawled over and positioned the two men again. He would let Angel have the back this time. Angel wasted no time, thrusting in harshly. Rin cried out and arched his back. It didn't take long for Angel to find his prostate. When he did, Rin's front half collapsed into the sheets while Angel held his hips up. Lightning was fin with sitting back and watching, but Rin was having none of that.

The boy's tail wrapped itself around Lightning's dick and started stroking it. Lightning groaned. Rin's tail felt better than his hand. It was incredible. But also infuriating. It would stroke fast and he'd be about to cum and the tail would tighten around his base and slow down before he could. "'Suppose this is what i get for leaving you there." Lightning mumbled, grinning tiredly and a debauched Rin, who smirked. The smirk didn't stay on his face long when Angel thrust deeper than before and hit Rin's prostate dead on. Hr cried out and shivered. Angel turned him around so they were dancing each other. He pulled Rin up against his chest and pounding harder. Rin clung onto him. "A-Angel~!" He moaned his name.

Finally, Angel thrust one last time and Rin's tail restricted and writhed around Lightning cock and they were all cumming.

Angel pulled out and Rin whimpered halfheartedly. "A-Angel, you came so much..." Rin moaned, laying on his side between them. Lightning crawled around and started licking up all of Angel's com from Rin's asshole. Rin whined. "No, Lightning. I can't!" Lightning chuckled. "Hush Rin, I'm only cleaning you up."

Finally, they were all cleaned up. They got under the covers, Rin in the middle of the two men, and fell asleep peacefully.


	8. Mephisto x Rin x Amaimo (11-11 00:04:30)

This is a slightly unusual chapter. In this one, Rin gets fucked by Mephisto's umbrella. Just because why the fuck not? Have fun reading!

P.S. Mephisto's umbrella has three ic cream scoops as part of the design on the handle.

DEMONSDEMONSDEMONSDEMONSDEMONSDEMONSDEMONSDEMONS

Rin didn't know how he got into this mess. He'd been with Mephisto and Amaimon. They'd been tidying up the mansion and since Rin was good at 'being a housewife'(Mephisto's words not his) he'd asked Rin to help. Of course, Rin is too generous and will always say yes to helping others.

He'd been polishing the big cherry wood desk that Mephisto loved so much when the owner of it snuck into the room. He sidled up silently behind Rin and grabbed his ass as he bent over.

Rin yelped and stood straight up. Mephisto couldn't contain his laughter. Rin growled and tried to escape. Mephisto held him fast. "Now now, brother, that's no way to take a joke." He purred, mouth right next to Rin's ear. He shivered at the warm breath hitting the sensitive area. "Me-Mephisto, what are you doing?" He stuttered.

The demon chuckled. Out of the corner of his eye, Rin saw Amaimon walk into the room. "Ne, Nii-san, can I join too?" The green haired demon asked. Mephisto grinned, showing his sharp fangs. "I don't mind, Amaimon, but behave yourself." The older demon said. Amaimon nodded. Then, Rin cried out.

Mephisto had been trailing his hands up under Rin's shirt while they were talking. He'd just found a nipple and it sent sparks down Rin's spine. Mephisto moved his other hand lower. He unbuttoned and unzipped Rin's pants. Rin squirmed, trying to escape the assault of pleasure as Mephisto stroked him. "Ngha! Mephisto, stop!" He moaned. He was bent over the desk, moaning as Mephisto pleasured him. It felt so much better when someone else does it than when he did it himself.

A tug on his tail and his front half was laying on the desk with Mephisto planting kisses on his neck. Amaimon stroked the tail, occasionally giving light tugs. Rin could barely move. The pleasure he was getting kept him down, nerves like jelly. Mephisto was enjoying this. "Hahah, the most effective way to sedate a demon is the tail." He said, biting Rin's shoulder. Rin flinched and let out a shaky moan. He unintentionally spread his legs wider, tail wrapping around Amaimon's arm. The demon King smirked.

His own tail snuck out and slithered it's way into Rin's pants. "Me-Mephisto what-Ah!" Rin started to ask, interrupting himself with a moan as the tail slid into his entrance. He arched his back, moaning. Amaimon gave sharp tugs to Rin's tail, licking the long appendage. Shivers erupted all along Rin's spine. He let out a desperate whimper and pushed back onto Mephisto's tail, making it go in deeper.

Mephisto obliged and slid it in as far as he could. "Ngh...Me-...phisto~!" He he moaned out, getting used to the slim appendage inside of him. The Demon King started thrusting the tail, shuddering at the feeling he got from his tail. Rin was hot and inside his ass was soft and wet.

Amaimon bit Rin's tail, not liking being forgotten. He reached down and took over stroking the boy. Mephisto placed both hands on Rin's hips and thrusted his tail harder. Rin let out a choked moan. "So deep~!" Drool slipped down his chin. Amaimon licked it away, pushing his tongue into the boy's open mouth. Their kiss was hot, wet, and messy. Their tongues danced and slid against each other. Amaimon sucked Rin's tongue into his own mouth. Rin moaned as he felt Amaimon's cold hand start pinching and twisting his nipples. His tail coiled around his dick and started stroking. Rin shuddered, keening.

Rin's tail snuck around and thrust itself into Amaimon's entrance. Amaimon's mewled, shuddering. He broke the kiss to moan. "R-Rin~!" Mephisto smirked at the two ukes in front of him. Suddenly Rin cried out as Mephisto hit a spot that made him see stars. The demon grinned, and pushed against his prostate with his tail. Rin cried out and fell forward onto the desk again.

Mephisto started coiling his tail inside the boy, making him keen. "Me-Mephisto! T-too much! Too much!" He whined, feeling himself fall over the edge. He moaned long and low as he came. Amaimon shuddered and came a second after him, falling on the desk next to Rin. Mephisto chuckled and pulled his tail out and stepped away. "I'll be right back, boys." He said, popping out of the room.

Once he was gone, Amaimon turned Rin over and pulled him farther onto the desk. Then he climbed on top of the boy, rutting against him. Rin moaned and grinded up into Amaimon. He wrapped his arms loosely around Amaimon's back. Amaimon entwined their fingers and held their hands down on the desk. He sucked at a spot on Rin's neck, biting it. Rin mewled.

"A-aniue, Please~!" Rin moaned. Their tails wrapped around each other, writhing constantly. Rin's tail slid into Amaimon's entrance again and the demon king went almost boneless. "R-Rin~! Nnn...No fair!" He whined as he shuddered. Rin thrust his tail harshly. It pulled out briefly, grabbing Amaimon's tail and thrusting them both in. Amaimon cried out, grinding faster.

Rin flipped them over, Amaimon on bottom and him on top. He was on his hands and knees. Amaimon wrapped his legs around Rin's waist and his arms around Rin's neck to keep from falling. "Riiiin~!" He let out a whiny moan as Rin thrust deeper with both tails. They were still grinding against each other, erections rubbing together so amazingly.

Rin hit his prostate dead on and he shuddered, yelling as he came all over them both, Rin following a second later. He kept thrusting into Amaimon through their orgasms, milking them both, causing a few extra spurts to come out. "Haha, just couldn't help yourselves, could you?" Mephisto chuckled, walking in with his ice cream umbrella. Rin and Amaimon were too out of it to even answer, much less question why he had the umbrella.

That is, until it was shoved into Rin. He sat up, arching his back as a surprised moan was ripped out of him. "Mephisto, what are you-Hiyaaaaaaa!" Rin cried, falling back down on top of Amaimon. Mephisto had yanked on the base of his tail, hard. "M-Mephisto, why are you-Ah! N-No, stop, it won't fit, MEPHISTO!" Rin moaned, screaming at the end as the second ice cream scoop on the handle was pushed into him. Amaimon watched Rin's reactions from under him in amazement. "Mephisto, please, I can't-Ahn! It won't fit~!" Rin denied, turning his head to the the side as Mephisto pushed it farther in. Rin arched and gasped as the third scoop on the handle pushed through, eyes rolling to the back of his head. Amaimon nibbled at his neck in comfort. "Mmm, Otouto, is feeling it a lot." He murmured, shifting Rin a bit on top of him to get more comfortable.

"Are you cozy under there, Amaimon?" Mephisto cackled. Amaimon hummed, planting kisses and nibbles along Rin's shoulders as the boy whimpered. "A-Amaimon~." He moaned weakly. Amaimon hummed, running his nails along Rin's back until he reached his ass. He dragged a finger around the stretched muscle, making the boy shudder. "N-No! I-I can't take it! T-Too much!" Rin cried as Mephisto pushed the handle farther in. Amaimon grabbed the handle and pushed it in farther, fast. Rin arched and yelled. "T-Too much! Too much! Please! No! I can't!" He begged as tears gathered and spilled down his cheeks.

"Aww, we made him cry Amaimon." Mephisto teased. Rin whimpered as Mephisto kissed the tears away, planting a kiss on his lips. Rin moaned into the kiss messily as he felt Mephisto pull the handle and then push it back in. He thrust it at a steady pace, slowly fucking the boy into submission.

Soon enough, Rin was moaning and keening as he was fucked by the umbrella. Amaimon was now in 69 position and giving long sucks to Rin's dick as Rin moaned around his own dick while being fucked by the umbrella.

"Ngh~! Mephisto, I'm close!" He warned, pulling of Amaimon's dick. Amaimon flicked his tongue against the head and kept at it, making Rin moan all the louder as he was pushed closer and closer to the edge. Then Mephisto started stroking and biting his tail. "A-ah! N-No, not there! That's-Hiyaaaaa! You're going go make me-ah! I can't-Mephisto~!" Rin moaned out as he was finally pushed over the edge.

He came violently in Amaimon's mouth and a loud moan was ripped from his throat. Amaimon came next and finally Mephisto, who had been stroking himself along with Rin.

Rin squirmed as the umbrella handle was slowly pulled out of his ass. The ice cream scoops sent shivers all across his body as they were ever so slowly pulled out. "Nnn, Mephisto..." he whined. Mephisto chuckled and placed a kiss on both his brothers' cheeks. He poofed them out of the study and onto his bed. "We can clean tomorrow." Mephisto said, snuggling up with his younger brothers.


	9. Rin x Yukio

Alright guys. In this one, Rin jas been vusprsed by a rabbit demon and had the ears and tail of a rabbit. and another rabbit quality-heat all year long.

DEMONSDEMONSDEMONSDEMONSDEMONSDEMONSDEMONSDEMONS

Rin was having a nice day up until now. He really was. He'd gotten up on time(for once), made it to school on time with his brother(for once), gotten his homework done(for once), and he'd gotten to leave cram school early with Bon for a mission.

And then this happens.

This being the long rabbit ears protruding from his head and the fluffy bunny tail protruding from his tailbone. Oh and don't even get him started on the sensitivity of said appendages.

How this happened? Well, he was on a mission with Bon earlier in the day. They had to exorcise some demon causing trouble in a small village just west of the forest. So Rin and Bon left cram school early and took the train there. They asked some villagers about the attacks, got the information they needed, and went into the forest to look for it.

Well, they found it. They also had to chase it down. They did catch it and kill it, but not before the thing cursed Rin. And now here they were, walking home, Rin in a sour mood and Bon laughing his ass of over Rin's new appendages.

Rin sighed and said goodbye to Bon when they had to separate to go to their respective dorms. Rin really wasn't looking forward to explaining to Yukio why he had rabbit ears. But, nonetheless, he had to face it somehow.

He walked into the dorm and went upstairs, knowing Yukio would be up late grading tests or studying. He turned around when Rin walked in and froze, eyes wide. "N-Nii-san...what...is this?!" He stuttered, starting to snicker. Rin sighed. "I got cursed by a jackal." He explained. Yukio burst out laughing. Rin stood there and waited for the giggles to stop. "Are you done now?" He deadpanned. Yukio giggled again. "S-sorry. I wasn't expecting this." He apologized. "Yeah I can tell."

"So what are you going to do about this Nii-san? Have you asked Mephisto-san if he could lift the curse?" Yukio asked seriously. Rin nodded. "He only laughed and said I would have to wait it out. Asshole. I know he can lift it. He just likes watching me suffer." The half demon growled. Yukio sighed. "I guess you'll just have to deal with it then. You can't go to regular school, but you still have to go to cram school. They'll understand the situation." Yukio told him, pushing up his glasses. Rin hummed tiredly in agreement.

Rin was about to go take a bath when he heard Yukio call out. "Hey, Nii-san, what about your tail?" Rin sighed and turned around. He heard Yukio snort in attempt to muffle his laughter. Rin shook his head and rolled his eyes, going to get his pyjamas out to change into after his bath.

Yukio silently got up and walked up to the unsuspecting Rin. He grabbed the fluffy white tail and Rin yelped, jumping. Yukio squeezed it again and Rin tensed, shivering. "Y-Yukio, stop it. That's-Ah!" Rin reprimanded as Yukio squeezed it again. "Oh, so it has that kind of reaction, huh?" Yukio murmured. He ran his fingers through the fluff to see what reaction he would get. "P-Please Yukio, stop~!" Rin moaned. "Mmm, no. This is interesting." Yukio replied, giving another squeeze. Rin arched his back, keening. This time, Yukio noticed that the long ears on the top of his head twitched.

He grabbed one gently, pulling another yelp from his brother. He tugged it slightly and Rin shrieked. "Does it really feel that good, Nii-san?" Yukio asked. Rin nodded, panting. "Hah...Yukio...Don't stop..." Rin pleaded. Yukio chuckled. "Just a moment ago, you were begging me to stop, Nii-san, now you want me to keep going. So indecisive." Rin bucked his hips back in response, feeling Yukio's hard cock through his pants. Yukio groaned.

"Heh, looks like I'm not the only one that's-Ahh~! Yukio~!" Rin grinned triumphantly before releasing another moan as Yukio tugged on his ear. Yukio pushed him up against the wall and rutted against his ass. Rin moaned when he felt how hard Yukio was. "Y-Yukio...so hard..." He panted. Yukio groaned, placing his hands over Rin's on the wall and pressing harder against Rin's ass.

"Hah...Ahn...Y-Yu-Ahh~! Yukio, Please~!" Rin moaned, arching his back more. He was so close. So close, it wasn't even funny. Just a little more. Rin grinded back against his brother as he was pressed against the wall. Finally, Yukio reached down again and grabbed Rin's tail, squeezing hard and pulling his ear, and Rin was cumming in his pants. "Yukio!" He threw his head back as the pleasure washed over him, filling him with a sweet, golden warmth. Yukio groaned and came in his own pants after Rin. "Hah...Rin~!" He moaned out as he was pushed over the edge.

They stayed still, panting, for a while. It took Rin a bit to realize that they were still against the wall. He pushed away and stumbled a bit. His legs felt like jelly when he tried to walk. He also noticed that he was still hard. Yukio pushed away from the wall and turned to Rin. He stumbled forward and grabbed Rin's still-hard dick. Rin moaned, his knees immediately giving out. He was so much more sensitive now that he'd cum. Yukio caught him and pulled Rin to him, grinding against him. Rin had started to struggle in his arms but his arms dropped instantly as shudders wracked his sensitive body.

"Y-Yukio...don't...don't do that... I-I can't take it." Rin whined, breathless and weak against his brother. Yukio smirked and reached down, squeezing hard on Rin's dick through his pants. Rin cried out and came again. "Haha...Nii-san is extra sensitive because of the curse." Yukio laughed. Rin was limp and dazed in his arms. He pulled Rin up and walked them both to the bathroom to get cleaned up and take a bath.

He undressed Rin and pulled him into the bath. He sank to his shoulders, enjoying the warmth while Yukio got the shampoo and conditioner. He massaged Rin's scalp as he rubbed the shampoo in. Rin made a contented noise. Yukio chuckled, washing the shampoo out and grabbing the conditioner. He did the same with the conditioner and washed it out, making sure not to get it in Rin's eyes, then did his own hair.

After that, he made Rin stand up so he could wash his body. Yukio rubbed the soap all over him thoroughly. He got down to Rin's lower half and couldn't resist teasing him. His stroked Rin's dick, slowly watching it get harder and harder as he continued. "Yukio...Sto-Ah! Stop~!" Rin moaned out as he was pleasured. "Nii-san must have a lot more qualities of a rabbit then I thought." Yukio murmured to himself. "Wh-What does that m-mean...?" Rin bit out. Yukio smirked. "It means," he started, shoving two fingers into Rin's ass. "Rabbits are in heat all year long."

Rin screamed when he felt Yukio's slippery fingers slide into him. It should have been painful, but the soap eased the way and Rin was already dripping with self-produced lubricant. Yukio continued pleasuring his brother, squeezing his tail and pumping his fingers in and out. "Y-Yukio...please...not the tail~! It's-Ah! It's too sensitive~!" Rin begged, tears gathering at the corners of his eyes. It felt so good. It was too much! He wasn't going to last much longer if Yukio kept doing this.

Yukio leaned forward and bit his ear lightly. Rin shouted, arching his back. "Yukio, Please! It's too much! It too much!" Rin begged, tears running down his face. The pleasure was so intense, so good, he felt like he would collapse at any second.

Yukio curled his fingers just slightly and bit Rin's ear again and Rin gave in. He screamed as he came, shooting cum into the hot bathwater. Yukio stroked himself off and came soon after Rin, making the water even filthier. Rin collapsed and Yukio caught him so he didn't drown. He was totally out of it. His eyes were closed, cheeks red, tears drying on his pale skin, panting. Yukio was proud of himself for being able to turn Rin into a complete mess easily.

Yukio drained the bath and got them both in their pyjamas and laid Rin down in his bed, making sure the blankets covered him before going to his own bed.

This would be an interesting next few days...


End file.
